


To Break A Padawan

by MissZayla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin, Breeding Kink(?), Dooku just wants an army of babies, Forced Pregnancy, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, I think you know what’s gonna happen, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Poor Anakin, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: What does it take to break the padawan of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Others, Dooku | Darth Tyranus/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 68
Kudos: 154





	1. Capture Of A Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the tags before continuing. This is your Trigger Warning ⚠️

* * *

**Geonosis- Hour One.**

Anakin groaned, hissing at the throbbing pain coming from his temple. He must’ve hit the ground during his fight with Dooku.   
  


And he must’ve been knocked out. He sat up a little, his arm twinged with the movement. He looked down at it and sighed, his forearm was completely severed. It was a clean cut, no blood oozed from the wound, it just sizzled from the burn of the saber, filling the room with the scent of burning flesh.   
  


Anakin wasn’t able to feel it, his arm had gone completely numb, probably to stop him from going into shock. The skin around the wound was red and irritating, small burns surrounded the entirety of the cut, along with dark purple bruises. 

He looked around the room he was in. It was dark, but he could make out that the walls were cobblestone, moss was forming in the cracks of it, and the room smelled damp. The floor was cold hard stone, and the only other thing in the room with Anakin, was a toilet shoved in the far right corner.   
  
He couldn’t hear or feel anything in the force. He stretched across the bond he shared with Obi-Wan, but it was just...empty. 

He rubbed at his eyes, and then at his temple. His fingers came back wet and covered with fresh blood. So _that’s_ the reason why he felt so lightheaded.   
  


Anakin wasn’t worried, not at all. He knew Obi-Wan was on his way. Of course he was! Obi-Wan would never leave Anakin unsupervised for more than an hour at a time. So he sat back, leaning against the cold, damp wall and waited. 

And waited.   
  


And waited.   
  


And waited.   
  


Until the door creaked open slowly. "Finally! Where have you been Obi-" But it wasn’t Obi-Wan. There, in the doorway, stood Dooku himself. Smirking at him. "I do believe you have the wrong person in mind Skywalker. Your master has already left Geonosis."

Anakin shook his head at Dooku and stood up. "Obi-Wan would _never_ leave me. Especially not with you." He spitted out, glaring into the brown eyes of the Sith Lord. The man in question chuckled, and stepped forward into Anakin’s personal space.

He reached out and brushed his knuckles across Anakin’s cheek, to which Anakin responded by slapping Dooku hard, across the face, leaving a bright pink mark. 

Dooku sneered at him, his eyes switched from gold to brown before he managed to compose himself. "You shouldn’t hit your master, padawan."

Anakin snapped his head up, his anger swelled through the force. "You are _not_ my master!" He yelled. He reached to his side expecting to feel the handle of his saber. He sighed at his own stupidity. Dooku had obviously taken it away from him. 

"I suggest you follow the rules here, and you will be rewarded." Dooku said fondly, as almost as he was looking out for Anakin’s safety. Anakin sneered and tried to cross his arms, before letting his one good arm drop to his side. "Yeah? And what’s your rules?"

"Strip."

Anakin stuttered, his eyes widening at the command he had been given. "Excuse me?!" Anakin spat, Dooku stood straighter and folded his arms behind him. "You heard me. Strip, padawan."

Anakin shook his head and Dooku scoffed. "Do I need to do it for you padawan? You need to start _listening_ to me. I am your master now."

He stepped towards Anakin and yanked at his robes. Anakin shook his head again and tried to push Dooku away from him. "Stop!"

Anakin gasped at he felt himself be frozen in place, he couldn’t move anything. His breathing sped up, along with his heartbeat. His skin broke out in a cold sweat and he was pretty sure if he could move he would be shaking.

This situation brought so many memories to light, the times where Anakin wasn’t his own person...where he was owned. A slave boy on Tatooine, destined to live out his days serving his masters.   
  


He sobbed as Dooku tore off his clothes, removing one layer at a time until Anakin was down to just his underwear. He gulped and his eyes drifted up to look at Dooku.

Dooku strokes his cheek again, his hand was warm, almost comforting this time. He peeled Anakin’s underwear from his skin, a smirk made its way onto the man’s face. "Of all the things...I didn’t expect this.."

He reached out and thumbed at Anakin’s swollen clit. If he could move, his whole body would’ve jolted at the touch...he had always been sensitive down there.   
  


"Tell me young one, do your precious masters know that the chosen one has a vagina? That, if he wanted to, he could do his part and bare children for the Jedi Order?"   
  


Anakin sobbed harder, and Dooku shushed him, before flicking his clit again, this time Anakin couldn’t stop his moan of pleasure at the contact. "Good...now if you keep being a good girl and continue moaning for me, you’ll be rewarded."

He rubbed harder, and Anakin could finally move his body. But this time...he didn’t want to get away, he wanted the touching to continue. So he let Dooku lower him to the floor and let him spread his legs wide, so that he was showing off his wet hole.   
  


Dooku licked his lips and swirled his finger around Anakin’s pussy, the loud moan he got was music to his ears, his cock throbbed.   
  


He pressed two fingers together and plunged them inside. Anakin’s back arched at the sensation and he cried out, his nails dragging along the floor and leaving deep scratches.   
  


He pumped his fingers in and out, stretching the tight hole. He curled them upwards, searching for the boy’s G-Spot. And he found it almost immediately. "Oh!" Anakin moaned, his eyelashes fluttered and a dark blush made it’s way onto his face.  
  


Dooku smoothed Anakin’s hair back and added another finger, he stretched them out, smiling as the boys hole did the same. More slick flowed out of him, at this rate, he wouldn’t even need to use lube when he entered the boy.   
  


When he felt that his hole was wide enough, Dooku pulled his fingers out, the padawan cried out at the loss of them inside of him and he opened his eyes, staring up at him with the saddest blue eyes ever.   
  


Dooku couldn’t hold back. He quickly stripped himself of his trousers and lifted the boys legs so that they were wrapped around his hips and sank inside.   
  


Anakin moaned at the feel of the cock inside of him. It was long, hard...and it filled him to the brim. Dooku hummed at the tightness of the boys hole and gave an experimental thrust.   
  


Anakin’s back arched again and he grabbed at Dooku’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin. Dooku laughed before staring a brutal pace that had him crying out at every thrust.   
  


It wasn’t long before Anakin was making little ‘uh uh uh’ sounds as Dooku thrusted into him, this wasn’t what he expected, he was being gentle...and not rough.   
  
And he hit Anakin’s G-Spot every time until Anakin felt the tightness in his gut. He clenched around the cock inside of him and heard as Dooku’s groan vibrated through his chest.   
  


The cock inside of him erupted and pumped him full of cum. It wasn’t until Dooku has sagged against him that Anakin realised.   
  


Fuck.

He just let a Sith Lord fuck him. And not just any Sith Lord...the one who he and Obi-Wan has been hunting this entire time.

And Anakin didn’t even try to _stop_ him.

* * *


	2. Dooku’s Plan

* * *

"Nn...hah!" Anakin moaned loudly as two fingers slipped inside of his moist pussy, rubbing almost immediately at his silk walls. He let his head fall back and rest on Dooku’s shoulder as he drifted with his pleasure.   
  


Dooku chuckled to himself and used his thumb to rub against Anakin’s clit in small circles. Anakin’s hips jolted at the touch, bucking into the older man’s hand. "Ohh..." He bit his lip to stifle anymore sounds that may crawl up his throat. Dooku growled and pulled his lip away from his teeth. "I want to hear you moaning, young padawan. I want to hear you screaming with your pleasure, loud enough that the Jedi on Coruscant may hear you."

He rubbed harder at the boy’s clit, pumping his fingers in and out of his hole. He didn’t even have to use lubrication anymore, the boy’s juices already did that for him.   
  


Dooku shifted, pulling the boy’s leg up to rest against his own chest so that he would have easier access to his dripping pussy. Dooku laid behind him, completely clothed, while his boy was completely naked, with just a golden collar resting on his Adam’s apple.   
  


"Oh...hah...ah!" The boy moaned, his padawan braid bouncing with each thrust of Anakin’s hips into Dooku’s talented fingers. "Oh! _Master!"_

Dooku liked that. He was this boy’s master now, he should record this and send it to Obi-Wan...but he wouldn’t. He didn’t hate his grand padawan, in fact he wanted him to join him. With Obi-Wan at his side he knew he could rise up and take Sidious down.   
  


He wanted to kill Sidious with his bare hands. Wrap them around his throat and squeeze until he passed out from it. He knew the man was behind his Padawan’s death, he knew Sidious sent the Zabrak to kill him. And he would _suffer_ for killing his padawan.   
  


He loved his padawan with his whole being. He was like a son to him, after all...Dooku had raised him himself. He loved Qui-Gon, he enjoyed going on missions with the boy, sparring together, and just bonding. When he found out Qui-Gon took his own padawan he was overcome with joy. But Xanatos didn’t share that joy.   
  


He didn’t like him anyway. But Obi-Wan, he could tell from the start that the boy was destined to do great things, at age 16 he was already top of all of his classes, even beating some of the Jedi Masters in sessions. Jedi’s were not meant to have attachments, but Dooku had already been attached to both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.   
  


They were his family.   
  


And Sidious was taking them from him. He would not allow it.   
  


Anakin whined as Dooku stopped rubbing his pussy, and began pushing his hips back into the older man’s, hoping for more pleasure. "Oh, dear padawan...have I been neglecting you?" He cooed, kissing at the boys neck and he started rubbing his clit in small circles again. Anakin’s answering moan was enough encouragement for Dooku.

He rolled the boy over so that he was lying on his back and climbed over him. He spread the boys legs and pushed his cock into the tight, warm pussy below him.   
  


Anakin’s hole hugged his cock just right, like a sleeve. He held onto the boy’s hips and started to pound into him. "Oh! Ah...hah! Master!" Anakin grasped at Dooku’s shoulders, digging his nails into his skin and wrapping his thighs around the Sith Lord’s waist, pushing his cock into his pussy further.   
  


Dooku smirked to himself and rubbed at the boy’s stomach, just one more load and then the boy will be pregnant. Swelling with life and granting Dooku one more chance at a padawan, and this time he’ll protect them.   
  


He pounded into the padawan below him, the boy’s padawan braid was thrown over his shoulder, rubbing his throat with every thrust. Dooku massaged the boy’s tits, soon they’ll be full of milk for their child. Dooku couldn’t wait.   
  


He planned to keep Anakin for as long as he could, filling him with children, together they would create a new order for their children. They would take over the galaxy.   
  
Anakin panted below him, his head thrown back in pleasure and his mouth open wide as he let out a string of moans. "That’s it...good boy, don’t you feel good?" Dooku said, Anakin nodded and whined with his pleasure.   
  
After a particularly hard thrust into his soaping pussy, Anakin’s back arched with the force of his orgasm as he squirted his juices onto his own chest, screaming his pleasure.   
  


This spurred Dooku’s own orgasm, he thrusted faster into the boy before filling him full of his warm cum. He could already see the boy’s round stomach.   
  


* * *

Obi-Wan awoke from his slumber, sitting bolt upright in his bed, panting and looking around his darkened room.   
  


The Coruscant skies were alive, speeders going past at every moment, shining their lights through the slits of Obi-Wan’s blinds. He panted and scrubbed his hands over his face.

His hair was wet with his own sweat, as was his chest. He crinkled his nose and pulled back his covers, he had also soaked his sheets. He sighed and jumped out of bed, stripping his sheets off and throwing them into the laundry basket.   
  
  


He opened his doors and stepped out onto the balcony, the cold air cooled his warm skin, as he stared up at the stars, hoping that maybe Anakin was looking at the same ones. "I will find you dear one...I promise..." He whispered, he let his elbows rest on the barrier, sobbing into his hands.

He had _failed._ Qui-Gon gave him one job as his dying wish, train the boy and protect him. And he couldn’t even do that, after everything Qui-Gon had done for him, he failed him.   
  


Obi-Wan’s left shoulder grew cold, as if someone had placed their hand over it, Obi-Wan felt a presence before it drifted into the Force. But he knew who it was. 

He sobbed louder. "I-I’m so sorry Master...please forgive me...I’m so sorry..."

* * *


	3. Master Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Dooku had already given Anakin his prosthetic arm, that’s why he has two now :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, it means so much to me! :)

* * *

Obi-Wan hauled himself out of bed, yawned and shuffled into his kitchen, putting on a pot of caf and leaning against the counter top. The marble was cold against his heated back, chasing the shivers away.

He looked like a mess, a walking zombie. Heavy bags under his eyes, crusted slightly in the corners, and his eyes were drooping. He was pale, his skin was clammy, and his body was tormented with shivers.   
  


He hadn’t slept since Anakin was taken from him, how could he...he couldn’t bare to even think about what Dooku must be doing to his young padawan, how he would be torturing him..

Obi-Wan bit down on his lip to stop a sob from escaping, and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He was a Jedi Master, he wasn’t meant to be this attached to his padawan

But yet, he was.   
  


He loved Anakin, he knew he shouldn’t. It was wrong. It was frowned upon for a Master and a Padawan to start a relationship, a sexual one was even worse. But Obi-Wan couldn’t help it, when he was young he had always thought of Anakin as a brother to him and Qui-Gon as their father figure. He can’t pinpoint where his feelings for Anakin changed.   
  


It was possible they had changed on their mission to Naboo. It was only a couple months ago, Senator Amidala wanted to visit her family for her sister’s birthday, so Obi-Wan and Anakin tagged along as her bodyguards of sort. They had spent their time in the Lakehouse, the Senator had some wonderful books that Obi-Wan had busied himself with, while Anakin used his time to go swimming.   
  
The lake house was absolutely stunning, the rooms were cosy, and Obi-Wan felt as though he could finally relax here, he could already feel the stress draining away. He just wished that Qui-Gon could experience it with him. Force knows the man deserved a break from the Order.

Of course, not everything was relaxing. Obi-Wan had made a huge mistake on day three of their little Naboo holiday. 

Obi-Wan didn’t mean to walk into Anakin’s room while he was changing, he just hoped that Anakin didn’t notice him- which he thankfully, didn’t. Obi-Wan also didn’t mean to go back to his own room and...rub one out while fantasying about his own padawan below him.

It was impossible for Anakin to return his feelings, because Obi-Wan was quite certain there was something going on between his padawan and the young Senator.   
  


It didn’t mean Obi-Wan couldn’t dream. Dream about tugging on his Padawan’s braid as he fucked him from behind, dream about holding onto the boys hips as he bounced on his cock, moaning at every hit on his prostate. Obi-Wan had always wanted to know if Anakin was the type to stifle his moans, or scream them.   
  
Obi-Wan curled his fingers against the countertop and shook his head. He turned back to the pot of caf that was brewing. Once it was done he took it into the main room and sat on the couch, staring at the window in front of him.   
  


Anakin had scoffed at him when he first saw Obi-Wan’s rooms, Obi-Wan didn’t own a television, he would much rather curl up on the sofa with a good book and a cup of tea. Anakin obviously didn’t approve of this and tried to sneak a television into Obi-Wan’s rooms while he was sleeping, which resulted in him breaking one of Obi-Wan’s vases.   
  


Let’s just say the next day Obi-Wan had made Anakin do fifty push ups as punishment.

* * *

Dooku tapped his foot as he waited for the boy to exit the bathroom, fixing his cape as he did so.   
  


The door clicked as it was pushed open, and Anakin stepped out. His left hand was curled into a fist, while in the right, he held a pregnancy test. "Well?" Dooku asked him, looking down at the young padawan.   
  
"It...It’s positive..." The boy looked down at the floor in shame as he handed the older man the test. Sure enough, there were two pink lines, a telltale sign that the padawan was now pregnant with Dooku’s offspring, the first of many to come.   
  


The boy began to sob, his shoulders shaking with the force of his crying as he almost crumbled to the floor. Dooku shushed him and pulled him into an embrace, stroking the boys hair softly to calm him. "Shh...it’s alright now dear Anakin, I will take care of you now. No one will harm you."

Anakin sniffled, burying his head in Dooku’s robes and he clung to the Sith Lord’s robes, wetting them with his tears. He shook in his arms, so Dooku squeezed him tighter, it was almost comforting in a way, it felt like how his mother used to calm him back when he lived on Tatooine.

Dooku pulled back from the embrace and wiped Anakin’s tears away, before placing both his hands onto the boys shoulders. "Now now...there is no need for tears now, is there?" He cooed, stroking Anakin’s hair back from his face. Anakin shook his head and sniffled again. 

"I think you should get some rest, dear padawan. It will be a long nine months for you."

Anakin nodded and went back to what was now ‘his room.’ Once he was inside he locked the door and slid down until his knees were pulled up to his chest and allowed himself to sob.   
  


What had he done?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use ‘the boy’ a lot for the description of Anakin, but please don’t worry, Anakin is nineteen in this story, he may act younger than he looks but bare with him. <3
> 
> Also I apologise for these short chapters, I’m not very good at writing 900-1,000+ chapters, so bare with me too!


	4. To Build A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, I’m not very good at writing big chapters, so you’ll probably end up with a lot of small chapters instead of a couple big ones <3

* * *

It had been a month. A month since the battle of Geonosis, a month since Dooku took off with his padawan.

And it _hurt._

It felt like Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe without Anakin. He barely got more than an hour of sleep since he was taken from him, pouring over reports and interviewing civilians to try and find Dooku’s location...

And every time he was unsuccessful.

He felt like a failure. He always had. Obi-Wan had to work for the position he is in, he had to work to become a padawan, to become a Jedi Knight..but as soon as Qui-Gon laid eyes on Anakin, he was all but shoved to the side.   
  


Second best.   
  


The Council didn’t help him at all. They knew Obi-Wan struggled with his emotions, he was depressed, filled with anxiety. He was drowning in these emotions, and one day, he may just sink to the bottom.

He didn’t want to fall to the Dark Side. He tried so hard to suppress these feelings. But no matter how hard he tried, they always came back to haunt him.

Obi-Wan was easily attached to everyone around him, but he couldn’t show it. So he ended up pushing everyone away to keep them safe.

Qui-Gon, Satine and now...Anakin.

And here Obi-Wan was. Sobbing at his desk like a pathetic padawan, crying over the fact that he couldn’t keep Anakin safe from the Dark.   
  


He sometimes wished he took Dooku’s offer back on Geonosis. He knew the man, he knew he was powerful, easily attached like him. The Sith loved Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan had, in some way, they were alike.   
  


Obi-Wan shook his head at his foolishness. He looked down at the report on his desk, another sighting of what someone believed to be Anakin. He was spotted on Dantooine this time.   
  
  


His rooms were a mess. Cold cups of caf were dotted everywhere, items were thrown around, Anakin’s suitcase was still in the middle of the room, zipped open and spilling his clothes everywhere.

Obi-Wan pounded his fist on the desk. Why did he have to be such a failure? The only thing he ever succeeded at was killing the Sith Apprentice on Naboo, but that was after he killed his master. So in a way, he didn’t succeed.   
  


He couldn’t imagine what Anakin must be feeling right now...the boy must be scared out of his mind. Being tortured by a Sith Lord, possibly for information about their War Plans...

* * *

"Oh right _there,_ Master!" Anakin yelled as Dooku’s thrusted into his prostate again, hitting it hard, making him jolt up the bed.   
  
He threw his head back and grasped at the sheets, squirming with his pleasure. 

Dooku chuckled, patting Anakin’s stomach and bringing the Padawan’s leg up to rest on his shoulder. He gripped it tightly and thrusted again, starting to pound into the boy. 

He couldn’t help himself. The boy’s stomach had started to bulge, only slightly, you wouldn’t see it unless it was pointed out to you. But it still turned him on.

The padawan was with child. _His_ child. His flesh and blood, growing inside of Anakin. He smiled to himself, he would keep him as long as he could, fucking child after child into him.

Until Dooku breeded his own Sith Order. He could overthrow Sidious, sacrifice one of the children and bring his padawan back to life. And Kenobi...he wanted him to join the new Sith Order. 

They could be a family. 

Dooku was sure Kenobi would understand, he was doing this for them. For all of them. The Jedi were corrupt, set in their ways. They could be happy. He knew Kenobi wouldn’t come willingly, he would have to take him himself, but once he understood, he would stay.   
  


* * *

Anakin let himself drift as Dooku fucked into him, letting out a string of moans, whines and gasps.

He couldn’t help but let his mind drift to memories of Tatooine. Memories of the procedure that got him in this position.

_Slaves are more attractive if they can bare children._

He remembered the slavers telling him this when he was first bought by Watto. And every year on the male slaves eighth birthdays Anakin watched as they were taken to the Hutts for a week.   
  


They were put to sleep and their reproductive organs were changed. And when they woke up, their penis would be gone, and replaced with a vagina instead. His mother had told him this a day before his own eighth birthday, she had tried to fight, get them away from her son, but this only resulted in her being beaten in front of Anakin.

Anakin didn’t like seeing his mother in pain, in fact, he didn’t like seeing anyone he loved in pain. He found it easier to comply than to fight.

Every so often he would receive a treat for being so good, normally it was a few extra credits, but one time they gave him this fancy Naboo chocolate. He gave the box to his mother as a present, he won’t ever forget her tearful expression as she hugged him in their living room.

Watto wasn’t a bad master per say, Anakin and Shmi were lucky he had them working instead of selling their bodies for credits. He threatened it a few times, but Anakin always knew he was lying. Anakin got scared often, he believed that Watto would grow tired of his mother and sell her, keeping Anakin and separating them. 

But in the end, they were separated. Sure, Anakin was glad he left the slave life, but he just wished he could have taken his mother with him...now he won’t ever get the chance.   
  
His mind then drifted to Obi-Wan. He missed his master, he wanted to see him. But he knew it wasn’t possible until Obi-Wan found him himself, he wondered if he was okay...if he had taken on another padawan after Anakin was taken.

He had no idea a certain togruta teenager was on her way to meet Anakin’s master.

* * *


	5. Morning Sickness

* * *

Dooku looked down at the plate of food in front of him, then at the purple flower in his hands. He dropped the flower onto the counter and sighed.

He might forgo the drugging today. He didn’t need to grind the aphrodisiac into Anakin’s food, the boy had already started to trust him, Dooku was sure he might not notice.   
  


But he may become more difficult without the drug in his system. It made him more pliant, easy to control, if he didn’t put the drug into his food, Anakin may try and escape him, and he didn’t want that. Not until the child in his womb is born.   
  


Anakin didn’t have to know that as soon as the first baby comes out, he’ll be impregnated again not even an hour later.   
  


Over the past couple of days Dooku had been researching Tatooine slave customs, he knew about eighth birthdays and his special they were, he poured his research over that. He wanted to learn about the surgery itself, if Dooku was able to learn it himself, along with teaching another doctor, he may be able to get more people apart of his order.   
  


Maybe he found a use for Kenobi after all...

He laughed to himself, picking up the plate of food and bringing it to Anakin’s room. He knocked gently and opened the door, placing the plate on his dresser. "Are you here, padawan? I brought your dinner."

Anakin came out of the bathroom, Dooku looked at the boys pupils, he can already tell that the drugs have made their way out of the Padawan’s system. "Yeah I’m here." He walked into the bedroom. "Where else would I be? I can’t exactly leave." He spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dooku had been supplying everything since the boy got here. Food, clothes and entertainment such as spare parts of a droid he found in the kitchen, he knows Anakin enjoys building things when he’s alone.   
  


"There is no need to have an attitude. Now, come and eat your food."

"Well what if I don’t want to?" Anakin narrowed his eyes, looking briefly at the plate of food before staring menacingly at the Sith Lord. "How do I know you’re not drugging me?"

"I can assure you, I’m not." Dooku said softly, in a calming voice, he hoped that would at least calm the boy and get him to comply.

He was wrong. 

Anakin advanced on him, lunging towards him and knocking Dooku to the ground. He reached for the Sith Lord’s saber, he didn’t care what lightsaber it was, as long as he could kill Dooku with it and escape. He almost had his hand on the hilt of the saber when—  
  


Dooku twisted his legs under Anakin, flipping them over so he was pinned under the older man. Anakin yelled, struggling in the Sith Lord’s grip around his wrists. He tried to kick him off, swinging his legs around carelessly, like the mechanical bull game Obi-Wan had showed him on his nineteenth birthday.   
  


"Stop struggling my dear, or I will be forced to put you to sleep. We don’t want to hurt the baby." This made Anakin stop instantly, looking up at him with wide eyes. Shit, he had forgotten about the child inside of him.

Anakin loved his child. No matter the circumstances they were conceived under, he would love the child with his whole heart.   
  
And once he escaped this hell hole, he was sure Obi-Wan would too. He didn’t think about the council’s opinion, he knew that if they had found out Anakin had a child, he would be forced to give it up.   
  


So in some ways, he didn’t want to escape. The child would be well cared for here, Anakin knew that. Dooku had revealed his plans on the first day of Anakin’s capture.

Would it be so bad to escape and leave the child in Dooku’s care?

Qui-Gon told Anakin about his upbringing while on the ship back to Coruscant. Dooku cared for him, more than he should have. He loved him like a son, he protected him from harm.   
  


And Dooku hadn’t fully turned until Maul had murdered Qui-Gon.

Anakin cursed under his breath, he needed a plan before he tried something like that again. "Will you let go of me now?" He asked, Dooku frowned at him, sighing and freeing the boy of his hold. "As long as you don’t do anything like that again, you will be able to have full roam of the house."

"Seriously?"

Dooku nodded, stroking his beard, just like Obi-Wan would when he was thinking about something. Anakin’s heart ached. "Yes, I’ve been considering it for some time. You need sunlight too, but I’ll have to accompany you for that."

Anakin fiddled with his hands, picking at his nails. He walked towards the food still on the dresser and took it over to the bed, eating in silence. "I will leave you to it. Do not hesitate to call me if you need anything." And with that, Dooku took his leave.   
  


* * *

Anakin woke up feeling nauseous the next day, however his head didn’t feel as foggy as it did when he was first captured. He pulled back the covers and attempted to stand, the room began to spin, his nausea increased, so he swiftly laid back down and groaned.   
  
He buried his head in his pillow, he didn’t feel sick, or hot, he wasn’t sweating either. He breathed in the smell of his pillow.   
  


And gagged.

He bolted up, covering his mouth with his hand and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping over the covers with how fast he ran. He kneeled by the toilet and retched up his dinner from last night.   
  


He groaned, resting his head on his arms above the toilet, the room was spinning again, making him dry heave. He knew what this was, he wouldn’t tell anyone but he read all the pregnancy books in his room. 

He was experiencing morning sickness. He laughed to himself and placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing softly. "I still love you, baby. No matter how sick you make me."

He rose on shaking legs, splashing water on his face from the tap. He looked in the mirror for a split second.   
  


He looked...healthy. For once in his life, his cheeks were filled out, his eyes actually sparkled, gone was the hollow, scared look. He turned, his stomach was slightly bulged, his hips had more fat on them, they didn’t look as prominent as they normal had during his days at the temple.

His padawan braid was still there, resting on his shoulder. He hadn’t taken it out, not even to shower. Anakin didn’t want to untie the braid, Obi-Wan had fixed it for him before he set off to Naboo with Padmé, and he didn’t want to let go of that.   
  


Because he didn’t know if he would see his Master again. Anakin was worried about him, about Padmé too, he didn’t want them to do anything stupid in his absence.   
  


He snorted, going into a fit of laughter. Who was he kidding, he was the troublemaker in the group, if anyone was going to do anything stupid, it would most definitely be him. 

He took one last look at himself and left the room to start planning his escape from the Sith Lord keeping him here.

* * *


	6. Serenno

* * *

Anakin still didn’t have a plan. He couldn’t think, the weariness had started to settle in, his eyes were heavy, and he felt like he could drift off at any moment.

He hadn’t slept in days, he couldn’t, not when he was thinking of an escape plan. There was no time to sleep, he needed to come up with something, anything, that would get him home.

Back to the Order.

Back to _Obi-Wan._

If Anakin was being honest, Obi-Wan was the only reason he wanted to go back to the Order. If Obi-Wan wasn’t there, he would surely stay. No matter who was keeping him here.

He never felt as if he belonged in the Order. He stuck out like a sore thumb. A slave boy, the Chosen One, the one who will destroy the Sith.

Not join them.   
  


But if he stayed, he could stay with his child, raise them himself. He would know his child, be able to tell his child bedtime stories, be able to hold them close after a nightmare. He would be a parent, and if Shmi Skywalker taught him anything, it was to be a good parent.   
  


He was a Jedi, but this child was more important. They were innocent, and Anakin needed to protect them. They were his, his flesh and blood, and he loved them with all his heart.

There was something he could do, he could convince Obi-Wan to stay here with him. Betray Dooku, and become more powerful. Him and Obi-Wan, two sides of the same coin, raising their child.   
  
Anakin smiled to himself, closing his eyes, and imagined it. But that’s all it was, an imagination. Obi-Wan would never agree to leave with him, Anakin wasn’t good enough.

Unless he could become a Duchess called Satine overnight.

Anakin wasn’t _jealous._ Not at all. He knew of their relationship, he knew Obi-Wan briefly considered leaving the Order for her, he just wished he could be good enough for Obi-Wan to love him like that.

Anakin never met her personally, although he’d like to, he would just hear stories. From Obi-Wan himself, and gossipers.   
  


Obi-Wan always had a small twinkle in his eyes when he talked about the Duchess, a small flicker of a smile on his face as he described what she looked like. Blonde, elegant, _beautiful._

 _  
_ Anakin hated her.   
  


He sighed, stretching out on his bed and laying a hand on his stomach. The bump was visible now, only small, growing with each passing day. Anakin couldn’t care less who the father was, he just wanted to hold his child in his arms.   
  


There was a gentle knock at his door, before it opened slowly and Dooku himself stepped into the room, holding a bowl of what looked to be chopped fruit.

"I brought you some food."

"How do I know it’s not drugged?" Anakin snarled, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms as the Sith advanced on him.   
  


Dooku was always perfectly dressed, neat clothes and tidy hair, just like Obi-Wan, meanwhile Anakin was only dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "We’ve been over this dear o—"

"Don’t you dare call me that."

"Like I was saying. We’ve been over this, I am no longer drugging you. Soon enough you will come to me yourself, begging me to let you stay and have my children."

Anakin laughed. "You’ll be dead by the time that happens." Dooku clicked his tongue, sitting down on the bed, Anakin shifted away from him. "If I happen to pass during your stay, I already have a replacement."

Anakin’s eyebrows furrowed. Dooku must have already thought about this. Surely when he passes Anakin will be able to escape, he’ll take a ship back to Coruscant. Back to Obi-Wan.

"So who’s your replacement going to be?" He asked, lacing his voice with interest in hopes that it would get Dooku to talk.

"Why, it’s none other than your master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I left him...a gift to help him find his way here."

* * *

_Serenno._

How could Obi-Wan be so stupid? Of course Dooku would take Anakin there, it was his home world after all. Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan there during his old padawan days, and _told_ him about it.

He ran through the halls of the Temple, not stopping, his heart was beating out of his chest, the adrenaline in his blood surged, he had to get to Anakin, and he had to get there **now.**

He found his star fighter in the hangar, tucked next to Anakin’s. It hadn’t been moved since he returned from the battle of Geonosis, Obi-Wan had refused to take part of anything until Anakin was returned safely to him.

He climbed in, slamming the top of the fighter closed. His R4 whirred to life, beeping happily at Obi-Wan’s return. "R4, set a course to Serenno. We’re going to get Anakin."   
  


R4 beeped in confirmation, and began setting the coordinates. Obi-Wan’s body shook, in both excitement and worry. He was looking forward to seeing him again, but also worried with what he might find.

He would help Anakin heal from this, help him heal from his torture at the hands of Dooku. Even if that meant staying with him throughout his recovery, helping him during his nightmares, he would do anything to make sure Anakin was alright.   
  


The fighter took off, taking him closer to Anakin, he smiled, not one of those greeting smiles, but a big, beaming smile. One he hadn’t given since Qui-Gon passed away.   
  


And once he got there he would make sure Dooku paid, Obi-Wan wasn’t thinking rationally, but he would **kill** him. Strike him down as soon as he knew Anakin was safe, away from this monster that kept him away.   
  


Because he loved Anakin.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chapter, I know I know. I’ve just watched the Death Cure and I’m still getting over it, plus everything is very stressful right now. I promise to update more often <3


	7. To Break A Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Torture

* * *

Dooku watched as the ship descended onto the docks of his palace. He would recognise the star fighter anywhere, it was Kenobi’s, although, the person inside the fighter did not feel like Kenobi at all.

The presence inside was dark, like a black hole, swallowing everything around them in darkness. Dooku folded his hands behind his back, standing straighter as he watched this mysterious man climb out of the fighter.

They were cloaked in a black robe, similar to what Dooku himself was wearing. This man seemed to know exactly where to go as he walked from his fighter and right up to the front door.

Dooku smirked, this man was obviously a fool.   
  
He twirled his lightsaber in his hands, looking back at the room behind him, Anakin was in there, getting some much needed rest after his outburst last night.

The padawan attempted to smash a metal tray across the back of Dooku’s head after he turned around to clean up his desk.   
  


Dooku watched as the man carved into the door with a blue lightsaber, kicking it open, the metal made a loud clanging noise as it hit the floor.

Kenobi climbed in, dusting himself off briefly before sliding his gaze to the Sith standing unbothered, to the left of him. "Where is he?" He snarled. "Where is Anakin? What have you done with him?"

Dooku merely sighed, flicking his lightsaber on and casting his gaze back again to the Padawan’s room. "You make it seem like I was torturing the boy, Kenobi."

"Were you not? I’ve seen what you’ve done before. I wouldn’t put it past you to torture an innocent padawan." He pointed his lightsaber at Dooku, narrowing his eyes, willing Dooku to attack him so that he could strike him down without any regrets.  
  


Kenobi then began walking in a slow circle, his eyes briefly shining gold in the light, Dooku smiled. His plan to corrupt him was working.

"And what would you do if I had?" He pressed, the turmoil inside of Kenobi grew, his anger more clear in the Force. "If I had tortured your padawan, what would you do?"

Kenobi’s hand tightened on his saber, his knuckles becoming white, he gritted his teeth and willed himself to calm down, it didn’t work. "You wouldn’t kill me Kenobi, you’re too good to do that."   
  


"Am I?" Kenobi said, stopping in his tracks and just staring at the Sith. "Am I? I don’t feel like a Jedi anymore, all because you took him away from him me!" He yelled, jumping at the older man and striking him with the cyan blade.   
  


Dooku met his attack with his own saber, he pushed Kenobi back, taking off his cape and throwing it to the ground beside him, Kenobi did the same.   
  


"I can help you with these emotions you feel. I can help you control them." Dooku said softly, enticing him. "I will not allow you to corrupt me." 

"Oh but I already have, haven’t I? You feel it. The darkness. Swirling around you, picking you apart bit by bit, until you are helpless to stop it from pulling you down." Dooku advanced on him, Obi-Wan was too distracted to see him coming towards him. "No. I will not allow that..." He whispered, his hands shaking, his saber fell to the floor, rolling away from him.

Dooku picked it up and placed it onto his own belt, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, making the man flinch. "I will help you, Kenobi. But first I need you to.." He placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s forehead, pushing a force command onto him. " _Sleep..."_

The world went black even before Obi-Wan dropped into the arms waiting to catch him.   
  


* * *

He woke sitting on a chair, wrists connected, looped between the gaps the chair, handcuffed to one of the bars on the design. His feet were in a tray of water, he was stripped bare from the waist down.   
  


There was something in the water, Obi-Wan couldn’t identify it, but it was connected to the wall in front of him, the wires looping along the floor until they reached the plug.   
  


He heard the clacking of heeled shoes, before a warm hand rested on his shoulder. "The longer you deny the Dark Side, the more you will suffer." Was whispered into his ear, before the plug was turned on.

Painful electrical currents hit his feet, making him yell and scream, squirming in the chair, trying to free himself from the handcuffs.

He was cut from the Force.   
  


He struggled, moving the chair with the force of it, he thrashed his feet around, but that only made the pain worse. It felt like hot spikes, attacking his feet in waves, he sobbed and pleaded for it to stop, to no avail.

Dooku just stood next to him, his hand resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, watching the Jedi Master attempt to escape from his capture. Once he knew the Jedi had enough he turned the currents off, allowing Obi-Wan to gulp in air, leaning back, panting and shaking as he came down from his torture.

Dooku grabbed two metal devices, these were handmade, one end of the device was flat, allowing it to attach to Obi-Wan’s temples, and the other just had the wire, connecting itself to the same plug as the currents in the water.

Obi-Wan’s body fully spasmed once the device was turned on, sending powerful shocks to his temples, this would help in his breaking process. After this session, Dooku would be one step closer to having his family back together.

Once he broke Obi-Wan, the next step was to bring Qui-Gon back from the dead. He hadn’t figured out how to do it yet, but he had been researching, and he figured Dathomir would be a good place to start.   
  


He would threaten the Nightsisters into bringing his padawan back to him, then he could be happy.   
  


This was a small price to pay for that happiness.

He was brought back to the present by Obi-Wan’s harsh sobs, as he attempted to once again free himself from his restraints. Dooku sighed, resting both hands onto the Jedi’s shoulders, giving him a gentle pat. "You’ll be alright soon enough, just let the Dark take control...that’s all you have to do."

Obi-Wan tried, he really did, but the Dark kept pushing at his shields, scratching, tearing them down slowly. His whole body seized once again, and his shields were stripped.

The Darkness began to overflow his mind, gifting him great power the deeper it got, he was overcome with visions of the future, of the wealth he would receive, he felt himself being pulled down into his mind, where the Darkness was able to show him what was going to happen if he let go.   
  


It was him. Well, a different version of him. He was dressed in elegant black clothing, sat in a chair, watching Anakin. Anakin was sat on the floor, dressed in a red button up shirt and tight black jeans, helping a child stack blocks, the young child giggled, clapping their hands as they watched him.

Across from him, sat Qui-Gon, smiling down at both Anakin and the child. Obi-Wan’s confusion spread throughout the force, the Darkness noticed this, muting it almost immediately, replacing it with love and happiness.

Obi-Wan almost didn’t want to leave this vision. He could be happy here, with Anakin, his Master and this child.   
  


He looked at the child in question, they had brown hair and brown eyes, fair skin, almost looking a little like Anakin had when Obi-Wan had first saw him. Obi-Wan smiled, rising from his chair and sitting next to Anakin.

He picked up one of the child’s blocks, holding it out to them. They giggled, taking the block from Obi-Wan and putting it in place at the top of the stack.

Obi-Wan could let himself rest here, just for a moment.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! First appearance of the child, it may be a vision, but the child is still there!


	8. Failing My Master

* * *

He felt the Force throb with anger long before he heard the door unlatching. He heard the creaking of the door being pushed open, and his polished boots clicking along the floor.

Anakin decided he would stay facing away, hide his force signature so it looked like he was still sleeping, his eyes were wide open, staring at the stone wall in front of him as he heard Dooku advance further into the room.

His breathing was laboured, almost as if he had been working out, Anakin already knew what the man was doing downstairs.   
  
He knew Obi-Wan was here, he could sense his Master’s force signature, muffled, but still there, pressing at the back of his mind.

He faced forward, keeping his breathing steady as the Sith Lord approached, leaning down over him. "I know you’re awake, padawan." He breathed into his ear, Anakin took in a sharp breath, he was busted. "What do you want?"

The bed dipped, signalling that Dooku had sat down, Anakin turned his head to look at him, glaring as he did.

"We haven’t spoken in a while."

"I’d like to keep it that way." Anakin growled. Dooku huffed in response, reaching out to touch the young Padawan’s hair, earning him a hard slap on the wrist.   
  


"What are you doing?"

"Must you be so difficult padawan?"

Anakin scoffed, keeping his gaze faced away from the Sith behind him. He tried to focus, homing in onto Obi-Wan’s force signature, trying to contact him as best he could.

Dooku’s hand wrapped around his midsection, his palm perfectly placed on Anakin’s stomach. The man hummed in approval. "The child is growing, just a few more months and they will be here."

"I know how pregnancy works."

"How many months along are you now? Five?"

"Six..." Anakin whispered. "I...I want to see Obi-Wan." He asked, he turned around to face the Sith sat behind him, looking into his eyes to almost make him say yes.   
  


"Hm, we’ll see. I don’t want you getting any ideas, he will try and fill your head with lies, making you turn against me and want to leave, but you don’t want to do you?"

"I..."

" _Do_ you want to leave?"

Anakin stayed quiet again, he didn’t want to upset him, but he also didn’t want to lie to him. Dooku’s force signature spiked in anger, before stilling again. "I’ve been nothing but nice to you, but you still want to leave?"

He grabbed Anakin’s wrist, pulling the former padawan towards him, his chest to Anakin’s back.   
  


Dooku held him tightly, caging Anakin’s legs with his own, once the padawan was secured in his grip he trailed his fingers down to Anakin’s pants. "Tell me why you still want to leave." He whispered, his lips almost touching the shell of Anakin’s ear.   
  


"I—" Dooku slipped his hand into Anakin’s trousers, he bypassed his underwear and touched the boy’s clit lightly. "Tell me, padawan."

"I love him." Anakin whispered, he closed his eyes tightly, feeling warm tears building. "You love who?" Dooku responded, rubbing the boy’s clit in a circular motion, pressing down hard every few seconds.   
  


"O-Obi-Wan..." He replied, the tears spilt now, running hot down his face, dripping onto the bed beneath him. "You love your Master? The man who raised you?"   
  


Anakin nodded. He knew he shouldn’t, but could you blame him? The man was perfect, his smile, his accent, the way his eyes light up when he finds his favourite tea in the markets...

"And would you do anything for him? Anything to make sure he _lives_?"

Anakin nodded again. He would do anything, _anything_ to make sure Obi-Wan stayed safe, he had already been through too much in his life, Anakin had sworn when he was a boy back on Tatooine that he would protect this man with his life, no matter what.   
  


"Yes..." He said. Dooku hummed, stroking the boy’s hair lightly, running his fingers through the knots to untangle them. "Then you will let me do this. You will not fight, you will enjoy this. Then you may be able to see your Master...would you like that?"

Anakin’s heart dropped. He needed to...consent to having sex with a Sith Lord...and then he could see Obi-Wan again...

But this was the only way, wasn’t it?   
  


Anakin sighed, briefly considering his options again, before nodding. "Okay." He whispered, "Okay."

A wide grin spread across the Sith’s face, he stripped himself off his cape, folding it neatly and placing it on the bedside table. "You’ve done the right thing here, padawan. This behaviour will be rewarded."  
  


* * *

Obi-Wan rattled his chains again, hoping that they would at least creak with the movement, or even snap.   
  


They didn’t budge.

He let out a long sigh, the wall behind him was cold on his back, making his whole body shiver. He was shirtless, stripped of his robes, only left in his trousers.

The cuts along his chest and the whip marks on his back were throbbing, a steady burning sensation came from them, keeping the man awake, experiencing the pain like it had just happened.

He couldn’t help but let his mind drift to his padawan. He wondered how the boy was doing, he knew that he was here somewhere, and he had already mentally planned that as soon as he was able to break out of these bindings he would go and find Anakin himself.   
  


He would bring the boy home, even if it’s the last thing he’d do.

Qui-Gon had trusted Obi-Wan with keeping the boy safe, away from harms way, and he failed. He failed his masters dying wish.   
  


He couldn’t help but let the tears fall down his cheeks, pattering against the stone floor of his cell.

**He was a failure.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter and update gap! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments motivate me to write :)


End file.
